Cinderella (1914 film)
Cinderella is a 1914 silent film starring Mary Pickford, directed by James Kirkwood, Sr., produced by Daniel Frohman, and released by Famous Players Film Company. The film is based upon the fairy tale Cinderella. The film was released on DVD as a bonus feature from the DVD of Through the Back Door (1921).1 Contents hide * 1 Plot * 2 Cast * 3 References * 4 External links Plotedit Cinderella is a kind young woman who lives with her wicked stepmother and ugly stepsisters. They abuse her and use her as the house maid. Cinderella thinks she's all alone in the world, but doesn't know a fairy godmother is constantly helping her. One day, she is collecting wood from the forest and meets Prince Charming. They immediately fall in love with each other, but lose contact. Soon, a ball is arranged by the prince to look for his future wife. The stepsisters think they make a great chance in being chosen by the prince. Cinderella wants to go as well, but isn't allowed to by her cruel family. The sisters go to a fortune teller, who announces a member of the family will be chosen by the prince. The sisters are delighted and think it will be one of the two of them. When they leave for the ball, Cinderella is left behind. The fairy godmother appears and asks if she wants to go to the ball as well. When Cinderella responds positively, the fairy godmother orders her to bring her the biggest pumpkin she can find. Cinderella does so and the fairy godmother changes it into a luxurious stage coach. She next asks for the smallest mice she can find. Cinderella brings her some mice from the house and the fairy godmother changes them into horses. The fairy godmother next orders her to bring her the biggest rats there are. After Cinderella collected them, the fairy godmother changes them into servants. She finally changes Cinderella's poor maiden costume into a dress fit for a princess, and glass slippers, of course. She reminds Cinderella she will have to be back at home before the clock strikes midnight. Otherwise, her fine dress will turn into rags and the coach and servants will become what they were before. As Cinderella arrives at the party, Prince Charming is already busy looking for his future wife. It is soon announced an unknown lady has arrived in a coach. Prince Charming immediately chooses her and they go to a private place where they learn to know each other. As they flirt, Cinderella notices it is almost twelve o'clock and storms out. She loses her glass slipper, before she turns into her old poor self again. The next day, the royal heralds announce the Prince's wish to marry the woman whose foot fits the lost glass slipper. The sisters go to the palace to try fit their feet into the slippers, while Cinderella is yet again forced to stay home. It becomes clear the royal heralds every woman of the town has tried but failed to wear the slippers, except for Cinderella. Prince Charming immediately goes to visit her and is shocked when he finds out she is a poor maid. He doesn't turn his back against her, though, and he invites her to try on the slipper. When she does, she is announced as the future princess. The royal heralds give her the opportunity to behead her sisters, but she refuses to. In the final scene, the fairy godmother appears and blesses her. Cinderella and Prince Charming live happily ever after. Castedit * Mary Pickford - Cinderella * Owen Moore - Prince Charming * Isabel Vernon - Stepmother * Georgia Wilson - Stepsister * Lucille Carney - Stepsister * W.N. Cone - The King * Inez Marcel - Fairy godmother Category:1914 films